marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanaheim (Nine Worlds)
The Vanir were masters of sorcery and magic. They are also widely recognized for their talent to predict the future. Geography The realm is filled with vast forests, fields and planes. It has become home to various other races such as Rock Trolls and Ogres. Malekith the Accursed described the realm as "filled with dusty old gods and enough trees to build a bonfire the size of the sun" The realm is also filled with the ruins of gigantic castles mountain-sized and citadels, known as the "ruins of Vanaheim" or as the "abandoned city of the Vanir". Politics and Leadership Vanaheim is represented in the Congress of Worlds by two Vanir senators. Freyja represented her homeworld on the council for a while. History Origins The First God, Buri, bore three sons called Bor, Mimir, and Njord. Bor and his sons Odin, Ve and Vili founded the race known as the Aesir, while Njord left, sired the Vanir and founded Vanaheim. Early Ragnarök cycles On the Plains of Vanaheim, the Asgardians battled the Frost Giants for nine months. But when the Frost Giants finally retreat, when "Thor" appeared and in front of Balder the Brave, began killing Asgardians before leaving. Early years In their early history, the Vanir built gigantic castles mountain-sized and citadels that could be seen from worlds away. They later grew weary of the warfare required to defend them, and decided to return into the forest, leaving their towers to fall apart, known as the "ruins of Vanaheim". A few stories happened in Vanaheim, including the encounter of Old Loki and young Odin with Hriedmar and his sons Otr the changer of shapes, Fafnir the greedy and Regin the vengeful, leading to the creation of the sword Gram and the later death of Regin and Fafnir at Sigurd's hand. Aesir/Vanir War The young king Odin of the Aesir tried to force the union of the two tribe, and went to war with Freyr and the people of Vanaheim. Seemingly over a matter of pride, Freyr refused to bend. He received support from Surtur of Muspelheim. The war ultimately ended with a peace treaty and marriage between the two royal families, as Odin was betrothed to Freyr's daughter Freyja. Their union marked the union of the two people. Ragnarök During Ragnarök, Thor gathered the citizens of Asgard and headed to Vanaheim, where to either rebuilt the city or make a final stand. They eventually reached Vanaheim, under attack by Fenris and Durok. Beta Ray Bill returned, and was left him to protect the realm while he continued his mission. After Siege While investigating Heimdall's Observatory Thor, Steve Rogers and Iron Man were sucked into the portal, each waking up on different areas of the Nine Realms. Thor awoke in a deserted Vanaheim, affected by Hela's machinations, and was soon attacked by the Enchantress, who accused him of being the cause of the Realms imbalance (having brought Asgard on Midgard). He was then attacked by Hela, who attempted to use the imbalance to unite the Realms under her rule. Thor, Amora and Hela all ended up knocked out in the fight, with the two witches transported elsewhere with Mjolnir, while Thor was retrieved in Vanaheim by Rogers and Stark. War of Burning The War of Burning started across the Nine Realms, but truly erupted when Leah went to Vanaheim and proposed Surtur's technology to Vanaheim steward Gullveig, who then burned down the Temple of Union. The Asgardians (Aesir and loyal Vanir alike) attacked Vanaheim while the rebel Vanir invaded all of the realms. Svartalfheim Civil War A group of Dark Elves refugees went to Vanaheim to hide in the ruins, but were slaughtered by Malekith. They were soon found back Thor who traveled to Vanaheim with the League of Realms. Alternate Realities Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Earth-8096) When Baron Zemo used the Norn Stones; Hulk was transported to Vanaheim. Hulk still had the Bloodaxe was attacked by a group of Ogres who had the Vanir imprisoned but the green monster took care of them with a powerful thunderclap. He was thanked by the Warriors Three because of his immense strength and "gift of battle". 2010s Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-12041) Falcon showed Hawkeye his upgraded weaponry for the group, when an Asgard rune transported them to Vanaheim. Once there, a Shadow Nyx drained the electricity from it and they were saved by Freya. Falcon managed to repel the Shadow Nyxe from overtaking Vanaheim by restarting the great light that kept them at bay. Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) The Vanaheim System included the planet Vanaheim, the home of Hogun, a forested world and his people live a nomadic lifestyle. The realm was invaded by the Marauders. Thor, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three defeated the Marauders. During the convergence two Royal Air Force jets were transported to Vanaheim, but they were able to return through another portal. | PointsOfInterest = * Abandoned city of the Vanir * Temple of Union | Residents = * Vanir * Rock Trolls * Ogres * Shadow Nixes | Notes = | Trivia = Al Ewing stated that the Vanir were intended to be "from the Regions" to Asgard, "London" | Links = }} Category:Nine Worlds